


Worshipped by Godfrey

by SonakuraNyria



Series: Smutty Gay Things (collection of one-shots) [2]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Body Worship, DaddyDom/LittleBoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonakuraNyria/pseuds/SonakuraNyria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The warmth of the smoke the gentle graze of Roman's teeth sending Peter to bend his back upwards. Roman studied Peter as he exhaled the smoke from his nose. </p><p>"Does it feel good, Puppy?" Roman asked as he kissed and sucked each of Peter's left toes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshipped by Godfrey

Roman slicked back hair and Peter's long shag. Roman was threading his hands through it all, petting his friend. He let Peter nuzzle against his knee. Dog collar on his neck otherwise naked. He wanted to fuck the Gyspy's mouth. The constant twitching of his cock was making Roman more weary. Roman was dressed in one of his favorite suits. He was smoking a cigarette and drinking. His eyes flipping through a page in Peter's journal. Whatever his little pet thought, is what Roman read. He required Peter to give insight since direct conversation about their sex life made his little boy blush.

"Peter, do you want to answer some questions for Papa?" Roman drank more of his whiskey. He gripped Peter's hair and forced his little boy to look up at him.

"No, Papa." Peter growled out. Upset for being disrupted from rubbing his nose across Roman's inner thigh. His eyes drawn to a crease in the pants and the outline of Roman's cock.

"Pretty please, Puppy. Let Papa ask you some questions."

Roman pouted a little and Peter broke out of character for a moment. He laughed and kissed Roman's inner wrist.

"Roman, if you're not up to dominating we don't have to."

Peter kisses up the vein. The bulging path leads up to the rolled sleeve. Peter studying the goosebumps and the slight twitch of Roman's forearm. 

"Don't try to wiggle your way out of this, young man." Roman playfully teases, grabbing a handful of Peter's hair. His eyes lighting up, they sparkled and Peter stared with deep admiration. 

"Papa," Peter moaned suddenly. Roman pulled Peter onto his lap. 

"Yes, Peter, tell Papa what's on your mind." Roman rubbed Peter's knee in fine circular motions.

"I wanna play, Papa." Peter rolled his hips violently, straddling Roman so that their crotches were grinding together. 

"Peter, you naughty boy." Roman growled and laid kisses onto Peter's neck. The gypsy rocking harshly, trying to gain the upper hand. Roman wrapped his arms around him and tightened so that Peter would cease his squirming. 

"Papa, bed now, please." Peter whined and Roman couldn't resist the sound. It was heavy and beautiful. 

"Nope, we're going to sit here and talk for a little." Roman threaded his fingers into Peter's hair. Soothing him. Their breathes labored with arousal. Peter's cock heavy and Roman adjusting his pants. Taking a hold of Peter's cock, rubbing the head every so often. 

"I want you to lick me from head to toe." Peter blurted out suddenly. Red and wet tear stained cheeks. He was getting antsy and his body quivered with the effort to stay still.

"Good boy, Peter. Telling Papa with big boy words. Why don't you go lay down on the bed and put on your blindfold for me." Roman steadied Peter to his feet. Holding him and placing a kiss on each one of Peter's back dimples. Teardrop shaped and showing  a slight trail of hair down the gyspy's crack.

"I'm going to worship every bit of you." Smacking Peter's left ass cheek, the gyspy retreating to the bedroom. Roman waited til he heard the room door shut to get up and stretch, unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. He downed the rest of his drink, liquor burning his throat. Lighting a cig to take along with him. 

He entered to Peter adjusting his blindfold and sitting nervously at the edge of the bed, biting his bottom lip harshly.

"I said, to lay back, puppy." Roman settled his feet into the carpet. The king size bed neatly made. Roman having the maids put on silk sheets. The only abnormal thing was Peter's favorite pillow with the Ninja Turtle pillowcase and his Batman blanky. His three favorite stuffies propped against the pillows.

"I know, Papa." Peter growled, turning his head in Roman's direction.

"You're openly disobeying my orders, Peter. That's rude to Papa." Roman approached Peter slowly. Watching his face shift and shoulders tense. Roman climbed onto the bed. His knees digging into the memory foam. Settling behind Peter.

"You're nervous, I understand that you are. However rudeness isn't tolerated, so perhaps I should turn your juicy ass into a nice plump red before I lay tender kisses across your back." Roman teased and traced with his fingertips, the expanse of Peter's shoulders. his cigarette half way done. Roman inhaled and blew smoke across Peter's neck. Lips chasing after the smoke. His tongue firmly pressed against Peter's adams apple. Cigarette forgotten in the ash tray. 

"Fuck, so good feeling." Peter moaned out and Roman smirked as he worked his hands through the light fuzz laying across Peter's stomach. They were content with just mapping out sensation. Roman biting down on Peter's shoulder's or neck to cause a twitch or arching of Peter's throat. Displaying it for Roman's mouth. Hickeys to be worn for days. 

"More please." Peter was now grabbing at the back of Roman's head. Roman responded by standing on the bed, placing his elbows beneath Peter's armpits, hefting the gyspy backwards onto the pillows. Peter giggled slightly. Playfully grabbing at Roman as he came to the front of Peter. 

"No, no. Be a good boy and lay back against the pillows." 

Peter obeyed, laying backwards. His body relaxing comfortably. Roman sat on the edge as he removed his pants. His cock hard in boxer briefs. He grabbed the ashtray off the bedside dresser. Lighting another cigarette. He puffed once, watching as Peter's body flushed with arousal, cock laying heavy against his belly. Roman laid on the bed, separating Peter's legs by his ankles. Ash tray next to Peter's left heel. Roman inhaled a puff and then sucked Peter's big toe into his mouth. The warmth of the smoke and the gentle graze of Roman's teeth sending Peter to bend his back upwards. Roman studied Peter as he exhaled the smoke from his nose.

"Does it feel good, puppy?" Roman asked as he kissed and sucked each of Peter's left toes. Tongue traveling down to the ankle bone. Teeth nibbling along muscle. Peter clenched his hands tightly and gritted through his own teeth, trying to form a response. A rough moan choking it's way out of his throat. Roman grinned as he switched to the right foot. Taking another puff of smoke before proceeding to suck roughly on Peter's big toe. Peter kicked out once and Roman pinned his leg down. Moving onto the next toe. Each toe stimulated causing Peter to thrash wildly.

"Shee-it!" Peter yelled as Roman sucked at the high arch in Peter's right foot. Continuing his stream up each calf. From left to right. Every segment of Peter's legs throughly lavished by his Papa's mouth. Roman leaving hickeys behind each knee. Cigarette finished by the time Roman made it up to Peter's hips. 

"Papa, I think I need to take a break." Peter puffed out. Roman laughed above Peter's hard cock. 

"Papa wants to continue, puppy. I wanna finish getting up your whole body so I can come back down to my baby boy's cock. Work it over with my mouth," Roman mumbled around another cigarette. Peter made a motion to remove his blindfold and Roman slapped his hand away.

"You don't remove anything without Papa's permission first, puppy. Do you want Papa to thrash that little bum of yours?" 

Peter shook his head no, placing his and back down to the bed. Curling his toes and biting his bottom lip. Roman tugged the lip away from Peter's teeth. Leaning in to blow smoke into Peter's mouth. The gyspy inhaled it and stroked Roman's tongue with his own. Roman responded by licking the roof of Peter's mouth and tugging his bottom lip in so he bruise it properly. Roman pulled back in order to inhale another. Ducking under Peter's chin to suck on his left nipple. Peter shoved hard at Roman as he bit around the bud. 

"Fuck off, Roman. Stop!" Peter shouted as Roman sucked hard, flicking his tongue over it. Peter still shoving but wearing out as Roman slowed into a kitten lick. Pressing Peter firmly into the bed with his weight, cock trapped on Roman's chest. Peter rushed to remove the blindfold, eyes blinded by the room. He blushed as he realized Roman had been staring at him under bright light. No hiding any imperfections. Peter gripped at Roman's hair, dragging the Upir off of him. Roman's eyes bloodstained slightly, lips stained with a light red. Peter tried to look down but Roman clutched his head backwards.

"Fuck, you taste so good, baby boy." Roman moaned out as he inhaled another puff. Roman rubbed his chest across Peter's cock and Peter shuttered violently. Closing his eyes tightly as Roman was graced with the show. 

"Roman, you can't be this rough with me." Peter growled as Roman latched onto his right nipple with smoked filled mouth. Sucking softer this time. More tongue than teeth. The crease causing Peter to wail out. His cock twitching harshly. 

"Shee-it! Roman, you ass. Turning me on so I can't remember that you tried to snag my nipple." Peter panted angrily. Roman descended downwards. Cock travelling up his chest and against his Adams apple. He felt the weeping head leak against his chin as he sucked on Peter's happy trail. The hair light and muscles twitching harshly. He lifted his head and shifted further down the bed. His long legs hanging over. He took a hold of Peter's cock by the base. Lighting his final cigarette for the activity. He stroked Peter with gentle feather touches. Making the gyspy whine out. Eyes closed. Hands tangled in his own hair, dog collar tight on his windpipe. Roman wondered how Peter would take being strangled to death while having passionate sex. Roman couldn't stand the idea of losing Peter ever. 

"Roman, please! Please suck my cock, Papa!" Peter begged and he twisted harshly, bucking his hips up into Roman's jerking motion. Roman inhaled for a long moment. Then he released the smoke over Peter's cock blowing on the hot length. Swallowing down to the hilt. Head shoved against his tonsils. His gag reflex kicking in but he pushed down the acids. His throat rippling as he imagined he was devouring Peter's cock. Peter pushed up on his elbows, repeating "Shit" in a soundtrack. The sensation making him thrust in more. Peter locked eyes with Roman and that was enough to send the gyspy over the edge. Spillng his cum into Roman's mouth. Roman sucking each cumshot down. Cigarette burnt, filter and all. Roman lazily licking Peter's aching cock, tugging on his balls as he easied Peter into aftershock. Peter's breathes labored. Roman wiped Peter off with a washcloth to which Peter squirmed and huffed like the little boy he is. Once that five minute ordeal was completed, Roman pulled himself up to the pillows. Peter tucking up against him. One of his stuffies tucked against his bare chest. Roman chuckled as Peter sucked on one of his nipples. He threaded his hand into the nape of Peter's neck. The collar now lost somewhere on the floor for the night. Peter bit down and Roman gasped and hissed as Peter sucked the left nipple, blood on his tongue. He lapped at the swollen bud until it stopped bleeding. His beard scratching Roman's chest.

"There now, Papa has a booboo too." Peter mouthed sleepily. Roman chuckled as he petted Peter's head.

"I'm gonna make that ass nice and red tomorrow, baby boy. Papa's gonna give you a nice sore ass to sit on, warm cheeks against Papa's thighs while you sniffle out an apology." Roman said as he finished his cigarette in the dark of the room. Peter's snores having came in mid sentence. His little boy was going to be surprised in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a copy from my original publication on Wattpad. This is a one-shot apart of my book: Smutty Gay Things.
> 
> I appreciate any and all comments. Any feedback is welcomed. If you have any suggestions or prompts that you'd like let me know! I enjoy conversation about fandoms and what not. I also review works with complete honesty.
> 
> DD/LB does not promote incest in any shape or form nor does it promote any type of sexual content between minors or adults. If you have any questions then don't be shy to ask! I will explain to the best of my ability.


End file.
